The inventions disclosed relate generally to methods for ordering and manufacturing pet foods, and more particularly, to an algorithm and process for manufacturing a pet food customized to the health and nutrition requirements of an individual pet.
Due to economies of scale, retail pet food manufacturers typically manufacture their pet foods in large quantities and a limited number of formulations. Most manufacturers offer, for example, dog food in several flavors, and in a puppy formula, an adult dog formula, and a mature or inactive dog formula. Some manufacturers offer breed-specific or size-specific formulas. Some manufacturers offer more specialized formulas for dogs having specific food allergies or nutrient responsive diseases. Similarly, retail cat food is typically offered in limited variety of formulas of different flavors or for different stages of development. However, the range of pet food choices does not meet the highly variable preferences and dietary requirements of individual pets. For example, an individual pet may have specific dietary requirements because of an existing illness or disease, or because of a genetic predisposition towards a disease. In addition to nutritional requirements, pet owners and pets have preferences regarding the form, flavor, shape and texture of the food.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a pet food for an individual pet that uses an algorithm that takes into account a variety of pet variables. In addition, it would be desirable to provide the pet owner with specific pet feeding and care information regarding their pet.